Quitt File
by Assirym
Summary: Collection of Quitt drabbles and one shots. Quinn/Brittany
1. Ever I Saw Your Face

**Ever I Saw Your Face**

Freshman year.

New start.

Blank slate.

These were the things Quinn Fabray needed, the things she'd craved since she'd transformed from Lucy to Quinn and the new her had a set plan.

Step one, get the lay of the land. Size up the competition and try out for the cheer-leading squad, that was a give in. Quinn had been eying that red and white uniform for her entire middle school existence. As Lucy it was just a fleeting dream, along with having real friends and not having the kids fill her back pack with apple sauce or other sticky things on a daily basis but for Quinn, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a back bone tested through time. It was attainable.

Step two was to climb her way to the top, Quinn knew she'd have to be ruthless and she was ready. If anything Lucy had been training for this her whole life, hardened and hellbent on making cheer captain in a year flat. By sophomore year the blonde wanted her title in place and whoever the dopy quarterback was wrapped around her pinky finger. That's how it worked right? The head cheerleader and the captain of the football team? It wouldn't matter who he was, it was high school order an order Quinn was fully prepared to fall into.

What she wasn't prepared for and what was most definitely not in the plans was the bright blue eyes and light blonde hair staring back at her in the hallway outside the gym. Quinn had just nailed her tryout, in front of the most despicable woman she'd ever met in her life but this was the girl that was stopping her up.

The taller blonde squinted her eyes at Quinn, tipping her head and speaking sweetly, so sweet it was as if the innocence was dripping off of her. "Are you like… having a stroke?"

This caused Quinn to finally blink, shaking her head and jolting out of her stupor. "Uh…What?" She muttered stupidly her layered exterior momentarily broken.

"You were like frozen and not blinking, for a whole minute. I thought maybe I'd finally mastered time control and you were _actually_ frozen…" The girl spoke, completely serious and gesturing toward the clock at the far end of the hall. "…but the red hand was still ticking so I was worried you were having some type of medical emergency."

It was hard not to smile at this, the clear concern etched into light eyebrows, the way crystal blue orbs tracked her own darting hazel ones, the ridiculous notion that time could be stopped. This girl was adorable and as soon as that thought entered Quinn's mind she knew it was going to be an enormous amount of effort to remove it.

The taller blonde smiled, holding out her left hand rather that her right and maybe that was adorable too. "Hi, I'm Brittany."

"Lu- Quinn" Quinn stuttered almost slipping up and lifting her own left hand, humoring the girl.

"Are you trying out for cheering too?" Brittany asked curiously, pulling her bag tighter over her shoulder. The easy expression on the girls face told Quinn that this question wasn't deceitful, there was no hidden meaning, it was just a question. So there was no hesitation in her response.

"Yes." She said simply, nodding her head, the answer causing Brittany to smile which in turn had a smile slipping across Quinn's lips, an honest to goodness genuine smile. Quinn's lips for a moment almost protested the action, having not used the small muscles for a real smile in… well a long time.

"Awesome, we'll be on the squad together then." Brittany stated, clearly over looking the fact that neither of them had yet to be accepted to the team. Confidence did not seam to be her weak point. "We should be friends." She beamed hopefully, beginning to dig through her bag for something.

"I…" Quinn stopped, trying to decide what it was she wanted to say. On the one hand it would be nice to have a friend but Brittany was a potential enemy, even as sugary sweet as she seemed but honestly the shorter blonde was too distracted by Brittany's furious searching to even make a decision.

"We could totally be friends we're both blonde and really hot…" The taller girl rambled off, still digging into her over sized gym bag that read 'Pierce' across the side.

Quinn's cheeks blushed involuntarily, thankful for the other girl being distracted. Did she just call her hot?

"…So we should hang out sometime." Brittany continued, finally finding whatever it was she was looking for and thrusting it toward Quinn. "Here." She said happily handing over what the shorter girl could now see was a small stuffed duck, fuzzy and soft.

"Whats this?" Quinn asked taking the plush toy in her hands.

"That's Bear, you should put him in your locker so when you open it up you'll think of me." The beaming smile on perfect lips intoxicating, Quinn was nodding before the words even reached her ears.

Though a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised as hazel eyes looked down at the toy. "A duck named Bear?" Quinn asked finding bright eyes that seemed to be even more striking when they were watching her.

Brittany just giggled not offering an explanation. God she was adorable. "We can hang out at my house after school tomorrow…" She supplied, moving toward the gym doors. "…I can tell you about Bear then."

The notion made Quinn's stomach swirl, were those butterflies?

Her head nodded and Brittany smiled in return, pleased with making a new friend. The taller girl was a step into the gym, seconds from disappearing behind the doors when Quinn jerked out of her trance again, pulling her own bag from her shoulder. "Brittany wait…" She sputtered, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small pink sketch book, handing it to the other girl. "Maybe you could put that in your locker… since I have Bear?" The words coming out slowly, unsure.

The taller girl grinned happily, thumbing through the tiny pad full of sketches and doodles and nodding her head. "That's a great idea." Brittany said sounding truthful. "I have to go nail my try out now…" Her words accented with a quick popping and locking motion that looked far to effortless. "See you later Quinnie." She smiled, turning and disappearing behind the doors.

Quinn turned slowly, taking in a deep breath for the first time in the last five minutes, thinking the encounter over and heading for her locker. She knew she was only stopping there to place Bear inside but she wasn't about to admit that to herself because bright blue eyes and light blonde hair are not part of the plans. Though in her head without meaning to she was already adding it to her list.

Freshman year.

New start.

Blank slate.

Brittany Pierce.


	2. Lucitt Memories

**Lucitt Memories**

Blue eyes scanned the playground, the blondes posture poised and perfect. Brittany would be wearing her long red flowy cape like she does at home but her Mom says its not a good idea to wear it to school. At first she didn't understand why but then she realized that if she wore her cape everywhere people would know her identity and super heroes are supposed to be secrets.

She was just about to decide the coast was clear and all was well in her city of playground, when she heard it. A strangled cry and a bundle of laughter coming from the direction of the sandbox. Without thinking twice Brittany bounded into action, heading straight for the group of boys standing in a half circle, blinding their victim from view.

"Hey!" She yelled as she drew closer, causing the boys to startle and turn. Finally Brittany understood what was happening. The small brunette in the sandbox looking frightened and rubbing at her eyes behind her glasses. "Are you kicking sand at an unsus- unsuspending citizen?!"

"So what if we are?" One boy pipped up, though they had all taken a step back. Brittany was bigger than all of them, she's always been tall for her age.

"If you don't leave Lucy alone I'm going to send my side kick Santana after you!"

That seemed to straighten some of them out, faces growing worried. One of them mumbling about how Santana is from Lima Heights and another retelling how last week she made Finn Hudson eat a bug for stealing Britt's crayons.

Brittany beamed at their reaction and the story but quickly reset her face to glare at them until they all shook their heads frantically and scattered. The blonde chuckled to herself and turned to the sandbox, immediately growing worried for the sniffling girl. "Are you ok?" She asked crouching down beside her.

"You know my name?" Lucy asking almost in awe as she wiped at her nose with her sleeve.

Brittany scrunched up her face at the action and wished she had a tissue to give her damsel in distress but all her things where in her cubby or at her desk inside. "Of course I know your name." She said finally just sitting beside the girl and crossing her legs. "Lucy Fabray, you're the smartest in our grade."

Lucy's cheeks flushed furiously, the brunette ducking her head to hide it. "N-not really." she said in so small a voice Brittany barely even heard it.

"You're really shy huh?" The blonde assessed, accepting the small nod Lucy gave her as enough of an answer. She giggled, "It's really cute." the words making Lucy blush again and lean away a little, a small smile clearly visible. Brittany liked her smile, if they were going to be friends she'd try to make her smile all the time.

"Don't worry about those stupid boys…" Britt straightened out her back placing her hands on her hips. "I'm a super hero, I'll protect you."

Lucy's hazel eyes went wide behind her glasses, looking Brittany over. "A super hero?"she questioned, impressed.

Brittany nodded excitedly and looked down at the big lumps of sand. "What were you making?"

"A sand castle, well it used to be before the boys kicked it into my eyes." The brunette said frowning.

"Can I help?" Brittany offered with a smile that Lucy quickly returned, happy to have made a friend. A super hero friend at that.

"Sure!"

—-

"Like she even knows what that is." The shortest girl of the group surrounding her said pointedly, making the rest of them giggle.

It was the first week at cheer camp and already Brittany was getting picked on. Right now the group of girls around her were laughing about something she didn't understand. She'd probably get it if someone just explained it to her but instead they started ganging up on her, calling her names. It didn't really matter much she was used to it now, everyone called her names, she wasn't smart like the other kids her age.

"Hey!" Someone yelled cutting through the laughter, making them all turn. Brittany thought it was probably a counselor but the blonde walking toward them looked about their age and was dressed in cheer sweats, some school name spelled out down the sides. "Leave Brittany alone, or I'll tell Ms. Conner about the stash of alcohol you all have in cabin seven." The girl spoke sternly, making the group of girls recoil, saying words like 'whatever' as they retreated. She turned to Brittany, shifting her expression to something softer. "Are you ok?"

"You know my name?" Brittany asked shifting slightly on the bench she was sitting on and staring up at the other blonde, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

The girl just nodded her head and sat down beside her, smiling in a way that seemed like she knew a joke that Brittany didn't. "Of course I know your name." She paused, watching Brittany carefully. "Brittany Pierce, you're the best dancer at this camp."

It was strange, everything about this girl was so familiar. Her voice, her eyes, even the words that she was saying but Brittany couldn't for the life of her place it. She smiled, nodding her head. "Thanks… for making those girls go away."

"Why were they teasing you?" The other girl asked cautiously.

Britt rolled her eyes, sitting back on the bench. "I don't know, I didn't get what they were talking about and they were calling me stupid. Really its no big deal it hap-…" Her sentence cut off as the blonde cut in.

"You're not stupid." She said sternly before adjusting her tone and clearing her throat. "Super heroes are really smart, just in a different way."

Brittany scoffed, thinking back to when she was a kid for a moment. "Super heroes aren't real." But then it hit her, her eyes snapping back to the familiar girls face scanning over it and settling on hazel eyes. "Lucy?"

The girl smiled but shook her head. "Its Quinn now." She explained, without really explaining.

"Quinn?" Brittany looked the other blonde over. "Wow, you look really different… and blonde."

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah…I know but sometimes I'm still the same." She watched Brittany for a moment, an odd stirring in her chest. "And super heroes are real, I have a few stories about times I was saved by one."

Brittany laughed nudging Quinn's shoulder with her own. "I missed you when you moved away."

That took Quinn off guard, stopping her up for a moment, her chest clenching around that stirring feeling. "Yeah… I've missed you too Britt."

They studied each other for a few seconds, taking the other in and adjusting to how the others presence made them feel. Brittany spoke first. "Do you want to go to the mess hall for lunch?" The words coming out in a normal care free Brittany tone, making it seem like nothing had changed and no time had passed.

Quinn smiled. "Sure."


	3. The Stork's Nest

They all just accept what she says without question, it makes me wonder what else she has been hiding this way over the years. The lie comes so easily, sounding so unbelievable and out there everyone just chalks it up to it being 'so Brittany' and moves on. No one catches the way she looks back at me, the sadness in blue eyes hidden by the mock confusion on her face. No one really cares to invest in the thought any further and every bit of that is incredibly heartbreaking.

I guess I can't blame them, I might have believed the line too, if Brittany hadn't shown up at my house two weekends ago, claiming to need help with her homework. She had seemed nervous and unsettled, so unlike her usual self it didn't take me long to ask her what was wrong. At first she resisted, shaking her head and carefully keeping her gaze from crossing mine but by the time we were halfway through our homework she finally looked up at me, setting her pencil down and quietly asking about Beth.

It threw me for a moment because that had definitely been unexpected. If it was anyone else to ask I probably would have glared at them and quickly changed the subject from their prying questions but it was Brittany and the expression on her face seemed so desperate, so we talked about it. It didn't take long for her eyes to get teary, her hands moving to press over her face. It took her a few minutes but she finally got it out, confessing that she was sure she was pregnant and that she didn't know what to do.

Brittany explained how she had tried to talk to Santana about it but it was hard to get out, especially because of how her best friend already turns up her nose at Brittany's relationship with Artie, she was so afraid of getting an 'I told you so.' or laughed at.

Maybe Santana wouldn't have been like that but then again, here we all are sitting in the choir room talking about Brittany's pregnancy scare because Santana let it leak to someone and two weeks later it had circulated the whole school. Forcing Brittany to create a completely unbelievable lie that easily swept the rumor under the rug because Brittany wasn't pregnant, not anymore.

I'm not sure how completely comfortable I was with it but it was Brittany's choice and I respect that, I didn't chose it for myself when I was in her position but I understand why she did. When she asked me about I'd never heard her speak more clearly, no quips, no fanciful explanations, no confusing metaphors, just Brittany raw and vulnerable. She said she couldn't be as strong as I was, that she wasn't built to deal with things thrown at her to quickly. She asked me if I thought that was wrong and if that made her selfish but I didn't. With all my beliefs and everything I've been taught and been through myself I can honestly say I didn't lie to her, it wasn't wrong. It all sucked but it was her choice and that didn't make her selfish.

I helped her make an appointment and drove her to the clinic, waited in the dull and cold waiting room until she was finished and drove us both back to my house. Brittany didn't speak or touch the dinner I made for us both but once we were laying together in the dark she curled into me, sobbing into my chest for what she'd lost. I'd never heard her cry like that, all of this was a side to Brittany that I never even knew existed, maybe nobody does. It's not really a place I'd like either of us to revisit. Its hard to think of her that way, sounding so broken, Brittany was supposed to be bubbly and carefree. I'm just glad she didn't have to deal with it alone, that she trusted me enough.

After that night I hadn't heard from her and barely ran into her at school, I could tell she was avoiding me and I wasn't going to push it. It was obvious she was dealing. It wasn't until the following weekend that she called me at two am, asking me to go let her in at my front door. Her hair was messy, makeup smeared, the distinct smell of alcohol on her breath and as soon as she saw me it was like she couldn't hold it back anymore. I was the only person that knew, the only person for her to lean on and she wasn't about to let anyone else see her like that.

I helped her shower and got her into some clean clothes of mine, a little snug in places but good enough to sleep in, though she didn't keep them on for long. I can't remember exactly when it shifted from comforting closeness to just closeness but it didn't take long for either of us to get out of our clothes. It seemed wrong, she was so upset, it didn't feel right to be doing that but she assured me at least three times before I let things continue and it seemed to relax her. Brittany was slow and gentle, guiding me on what to do with quiet words and when we were done she thanked me but I knew it wasn't for what we had done. It was about the week before and so I just nodded, letting her press soft kisses beneath my jaw and across my neck until we both fell asleep.

She wasn't there in the morning and I didn't see her again until Monday, second period. She smiled at me, a genuine smile I never thought I'd see again and offered me a small wave.

I'm not sure what is happening between us but I've decided not to question it. I'm there for her when she needs me and I watch her when she doesn't. I sort of want to slap everyone in glee club for believing her story so easily, for not giving her enough credit to know that it's completely silly for her to think that but I keep my mouth shut and nod at her silently instead. Brittany is really good at letting a person know things without speaking when she wants to, so when she smiles at me now, with everyone's conversations moving on and Mr Schue continuing with whatever lesson he is preaching, I know it says a lot of things. It tells me that she's grateful and also that she's sorry, sorry for not owning up to herself but that doesn't matter to me, I know what its like under everyone's accusing stare in this place. It's none of their business.

There's not an explainable reason that I also know that I'll see her later, something about the way her eyes set on me before she turns away but I know it to be true. Just like I know that the unusual amount of space she's put between her and Artie seated in the front row means something. Usually her chair is right up against his wheelchair, as close as possible but lately, especially today, it's like she doesn't even look at him never mind be affectionate. Somewhere I tell myself that I'm imagining it but all through glee I catch her looking back at me, because I'm watching her and each time she gives me that same smile. I'm not sure what is happening between us but I've decided not to question it, I'm just glad she is doing okay because that matters to me. More than I realize, I'm sure of it.


End file.
